


never trust a hug

by Inkyfingerstoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x04, Comfort, Doctor Who reference, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Hugs, Re-written scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyfingerstoo/pseuds/Inkyfingerstoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why don't you like hugging, Doctor?"</p><p>"Never trust a hug. It's just a way to hide your face."</p><p>"Yeah."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	never trust a hug

**Author's Note:**

> Very brief re-write of the end scene in 3x04 because I saw it go differently in my head, with more touching. Because there needs to be more touching between Fitz & Simmons.

Her heart begins to pound when she hears him close the door with a definitive click. She knows he didn't leave, that wasn't an exit door closing, that was an 'I'm staying in the room and we're going to talk' door closing. Plus she can feel his presence close by, a strange combination of heat and the unknowable sense that he's near, a stirring in her stomach and faster flow of blood through her veins.

She knows what's coming, it's inevitable, but like every human being on the planet who wants to avoid something she tried to stave it off for as long as possible, knowing it was futile. He takes a deep breath while her own stutters in her chest then arrests completely when he begins to speak.

"Why do you want to rebuild the portal, Jemma? I saw the schematics, the data, the astronomical research you've been doing, and..."

Gosh, he's so different now. The confidence, the appearance, the wardrobe. He's shed the boy's skin and carries himself like a man now and it bowls her over every time she looks at him or hears his voice. He inhales shakily after his brief pause and she turns to face him.

His hands are clenched into fists shoved into his pockets, body angled away from her but his head is turned towards her, eyes meeting hers then darting to the corner of the room. It's a very defensive stance; he's protecting himself from her, overwhelmed by his confusion and prepared for rejection. He's afraid of her and for her and it shatters her heart to see it all plain as day.The desperation clouding his eyes is what finally moves her feet.

"I just can't understand it." He continues. "After everything you've been through...why...would you-" He cuts himself off once Jemma presses herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He hesitates, but then his arms slowly wrap around her, and she basks in that comfort, that security, before finally speaking softly.

"Because I have to get back there."

This time it's him that freezes up. She can't feel his chest rising against hers, breath trapped in his lungs from her words.

"And I need your help to do it," she whispers.

A breath whooshes out of him but his body remains tense against her. She can tell he wants to pull away but she holds fast, balancing on her toes, chin resting on top of her wrist, the stubble on his neck a pleasant scratch on her cheek, the soothing tickle of his hair near her temple.

"Something happened to me, Fitz, on the other side." Her eyes fill with tears and she can't keep the tremor from her voice even though she desperately tries to. The memories are right there, trying to engulf her in the pain, a hurricane of images and emotions that she battles back against in her mind.

Not yet, not yet.

At her words, Fitz ceases his attempts to pull away and tightens his arms, one dropping low around her back, the other sliding up to cup her neck, warm fingers against her skin eliciting a shiver down her spine.

Be brave. Be brave for him.  
  
"It's time I told you the truth," she says with finality, proud at how her voice remains strong.

"About everything." (About how you kept me alive).

He's silent. It's as if she's stolen his ability to speak and that's alright, it's her turn anyway. But then suddenly she hears his voice.

"Never trust a hug," he whispers and she breathes out a watery laugh. At least some things remain the same. They’ll always have the Doctor, won’t they?

And they'll always have each other.

Always. (Please, please let them have always)

 

 _fin._  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
